Eve & Varia 1ª Temporada
by CalebElBardo
Summary: El Spin Off Virtual de Xena la Princesa Guerrera. Protagonizada por su hija Eve y la Guerrera amazona Varia.


**-Piloto.-**

_No poseo los derechos de Eve, Varia y ninguno de los personajes de Xena La Princesa Guerrera y Hércules, Sus viajes legendarios. Si los tuviera no habría permitido que ambas series terminasen nunca y esta serie virtual aparecería en la televisión. Por favor, no me demanden porque no saco ningún beneficio económico por hacer esto y de todas maneras no tengo ni un triste duro, así que sería perder el tiempo…_

**Dedicado a todos los amigos y amigas de Xena y Gabby Subtexto, especialmente a MissLane, quien me inspiró la idea de la serie. También a mi hermano y a mis padres por estar siempre a mi lado, aunque a veces sean un soberano latazo. Un saludo a todos, os quiero.**

**-Introducción.-**

Es una fría mañana, dos viajeros, un hombre y una mujer van corriendo, llevan ropas humildes, como de granjeros y tienes rasgos Hindúes, cuatro soldados vestidos de rojo con turbantes y con los mismos rasgos raciales, les persiguen con sus espadas desenvainadas. Uno de ellos alcanza al hombre y lo golpea con el pomo de la espada, cayendo este al suelo, al verlo, la mujer se detiene. Entonces otro de los perseguidores la agarra y la empuja junto al hombre. Él y sus compañeros los rodean para que no puedan escapar.

- Soldado 1: Basura de adoradores de Eli, pensasteis que podríais huir para poder encontrar ayuda para vuestra amiga.

- Hombre (suplicante): Haced conmigo lo que queráis, pero dejad ir a mi esposa, por piedad.

- Mujer: ¡No ¡ (Lo abraza) Pase lo que pase, lo afrontaremos juntos.

- Soldado 2 (con desprecio): No te preocupes mujer, se cumplirá tu deseo (mientras lo dice levanta el espada, dispuesto a dar el golpe mortal).

El hombre cubre a su mujer, en un aparente vano intento por protegerla.

Mujer (murmura llorando): Ayúdanos Eli.

En ese momento, como respondiendo a sus plegarias, una figura encapuchada aparece del bosque armada con una espada. Antes de que los soldados puedan reaccionar, el asaltante da un increíble salto acrobático hasta situarse al lado de uno de ellos, entonces este cae decapitado por un certero golpe de espada. Entonces sus compañeros, repuestos de la sorpresa, atacan dando gritos de furia. El desconocido hace otra voltereta para coger del suelo la espada del hombre que acaba de matar, apto seguido, armado con las dos espadas, detiene el ataque de dos de los soldados, mientras que al tercero es derribado de una patada. A continuación, salta dando volteretas en el aire hasta llegar al caído, clavándole la espada de su compañero en el pecho. Otro de ellos trata de atacarlo por detrás, pero este se gira al mismo tiempo que se agacha, haciendo que la hoja del agresor pase por encima de él. El encapuchado hunde su espada en el corazón del soldado, cayendo muerto. Al ver esto, el último hombre que queda huye.

Después de asegurarse de que de verdad había huido y que no había más agresores, el desconocido se acercó al sobrecogido matrimonio.

Desconocido (voz de mujer preocupada): ¿Estáis bien?

Hombre (Sorprendido): ¡Eres una mujer!

El Desconocido se quita la capucha revelando su rostro: Es Varia.

Varia (molesta): ¿Algún problema con eso?

Hombre (Intimidado): Por supuesto que no, solo quería preguntarte, ¿Eres Xena?

Varia (Impasible): No, me llamo Varia.

Mujer (Suplicante): ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Normalmente rechazamos la violencia, como seguidores de Eli seguimos el sendero del amor pero…

Varia (Cortante): Te importaría ir al grano.

Hombre: Necesitamos tu ayuda, un señor de la guerra ha secuestrado a La Mensajera de Eli, si no la rescatamos, antes de seis días, la matarán.

Varia (Mirando al horizonte, con voz neutra): Eve.

A continuación cambiamos de escena. Vemos a Eve encadenada a la pared de una celda, tiene la cara llena de golpes y contusiones y heridas por todo el cuerpo, al parecer la han golpeado y torturado; parece inconsciente pero de repente se despierta, como si pareciese haber oído algo, pese al silencio reinante en la prisión.

_**- Títulos de Crédito.-**_

**Ben Kingsley es Arnav**

**Con**

**Lucy Lawless como Xena**

**Renée O´Connor como Gabrielle**

**Y**

**Craig Parker como Belerofonte**

**Escrito y dirigido por Caleb**

**-Acto 1.-**

Estamos en la prisión donde retienen a Eve, no tiene nada de especial. Es la típica prisión, llena de prisioneros, lamentos y gritos. En ese momento, aparece el señor de la Guerra Arnav, seguido por su guardia personal, vestidos todos ellos con una armadura roja y negra; camina por el pasillo que conecta las celdas ignorando los lamentos y suplicas de piedad de los prisioneros. Se detiene enfrente de una celda y mira en su interior. Podemos ver que se trata de la de Eve, ella le mira con rostro sereno, como si se encontraran charlando tranquilamente en la calle:

Eve: Hola Arnav, espero que hallas pasado una buena noche.

Arnav (con frialdad): Dejémonos de cortesías, Mensajera de Eli, sabes a lo que he venido y lo que pasará si en seis días no me das la respuesta que quiero.

Eve (sin perder la calma): Ya sabes mi respuesta

El señor de la guerra hace un gruñido de furia, da media vuelta y se va, seguido de sus hombres, se acerca a los dos carceleros que le aguardan al final del pasillo y les susurra nuevas órdenes.

Mientras, en su celda, Eve, después de un momento, empieza a rezar.

Cambiamos de escena, regresamos al bosque, donde el matrimonio explica a la amazona sobre lo que ha sucedido.

Hombre: Arnav es el señor de la guerra que domina esta región, cuando se enteró que La Mensajera de Eli se encontraba aquí predicando sobre nuestro Dios, él y sus hombres fueron a apresarla. Cuando lo hicieron, él le dio un ultimátum: Si no renunciaba a su fe y declaraba públicamente que nuestro Dios solo era pura ficción, en siete días la ejecutaría, ella le dijo solamente que el Dios de Eli es un dios de amor y que le aceptaría en su seno si el le aceptaba a él (en ese momento, la cara del marido, hasta ahora triste, dibuja una sonrisa). No podría haberle puesto más furioso si le hubiera escupido a la cara, la golpeó y ordenó a sus hombres que se la llevara. Todo esto pasó ayer, los soldados capturaron a todos los Seguidores de Eli que estábamos allí, pero nosotros logramos escapar mientras nos trasladaban a la prisión de Arnav y fuimos en busca de ayuda. Esperábamos encontrar a la madre de Eve, Xena, para que nos ayudara, pese a que no sabíamos donde buscarla, pero en su lugar te encontramos a ti ¿nos ayudarás?

Varia se queda un momento pensativa, dando la espalda al matrimonio, luego toma una decisión y se da la vuelta.

Varia: No, no es asunto mío. Será mejor que busquéis ayuda en otra parte.

Obviamente, esta no es la respuesta que el matrimonio esperaba, después de reponerse de la sorpresa, tratan de replicar, pero Varia es tajante:

Varia: Es cuando voy a decir, no voy a cambiar de opinión, así que si queréis ayuda para Eve, será mejor que os pongáis en camino.

Hombre: Deberías de ayudarnos, es lo correcto.

Varia (furiosa): ¡Ya os he ayudado! En cuanto a lo que es correcto, yo hice lo que creía correcto una vez y a cambio lo perdí todo (mientras habla vemos hechos ocurridos en el capítulo de Xena "To Helicon And Back": Varia siendo capturada por Belerofonte, vemos a los dos conversando, vemos a las amazonas siendo bombardeadas, vemos a Varia apuntando a Gabrielle con un arco, vemos a Xena detenerla y al final vemos a Gabrielle quitándole el collar que la identificaba como reina amazona), así que déjame en paz.

El hombre refunfuña, mientras empieza a ponerse en camino, pero la mujer, que hasta ahora permanecía en silencio se acercó a la amazona y le susurró de manera que su esposo no pudiera oírle:

Mujer: La prisión se encuentra al oeste, por el camino por donde vinimos, si partes ahora llegarás al anochecer. Te lo digo por si cambias de idea.

Apto seguido se reúne con su marido en silencio y ambos se dirigen al sur, dejando sola a una pensativa amazona.

Cambio de escena, estamos en la prisión, ya es de noche. Uno de los guardias patrulla tranquilamente por un corredor cuando escucha un sonido detrás de él, cuando se da la vuelta en posición de guardia no ve a nadie. Después de asegurarse, hace un encogimiento de hombros y se da la vuelta, entonces un puñetazo de Varia lo deja atontado, entonces la amazona lo deja inconsciente con un golpe del pomo de su espada. Cuando cae al suelo la amazona envaina su arma y coge al soldado por los pies y lo arrastra hasta una habitación donde no lo encuentre otro guardia, coge la espada del caído y se pone a buscar a Eve.

Varia: ¡Debo de estar loca! (Murmura enfadada consigo mismo).

Ella baja por unas escaleras hasta encontrar el pasillo de las celdas, dos guardias lo vigilan y se quedan sorprendidos de ver a la mujer. Varia no pierde el tiempo y se lanza al ataque, primero bloquea el ataque de uno de los guardias con la espada del que noqueo, luego se agacha para esquivar al segundo, apto seguido se pone en pie y salta por encima de sus adversarios. Cuando estos se dan la vuelta, ella le pega una patada en la entrepierna a uno de ellos, quedando fuera de combate por el momento, permitiendo concentrarse en el otro guardia, haciéndole una finta que le obliga a retroceder. Entonces Varia le lanza la espada, que se clava en el pecho del hombre, que mira sorprendido a la amazona mientras cae muerto. Luego ella desenvaina su propia espada mientras se acerca al ahora eunuco que trata de ponerse de pie de manera patética. Varia menea la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona antes de pegarle otra patada en la cabeza que lo deja inconsciente, luego registra los cuerpos en busca de las llaves, cuando las encuentra se pone a buscar en las celdas a Eve, mientras trata de ignorar las suplicas de los otros presos.

Finalmente encuentra su celda, abre la puerta y cuando se acerca a Eve se queda Petrificada:

Varia (murmura sobrecogida): ¡Por los Dioses!

El espectáculo que aparece ante ella es espeluznante, Eve yace inconsciente, tiene la cara casi irreconocible por los golpes y ojo derecho morado e hinchado, su ropa se encuentra desgarrada y hecha jirones. Varia se agacha a su lado con su cara llena de horror y examina la entrepierna de la prisionera; cuando confirma sus sospechas ahoga un grito de horror con la mano mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Apto seguido abre los grilletes con las llaves de los guardias y se dispone a despertarla:

Varia (susurrando): Eve, despierta, Eve…

Eve (despierta sobresaltada y aterrada, obviamente confusa y sin saber con quien está): ¡¡¡ NO, NO ME TOQUEIS!!! (aquí podemos ver que no puede abrir su ojo derecho de lo hinchado que esta).

Varia (tranquilizadora): Calma, estoy aquí para ayudarte, soy Varia, ¿me recuerdas?

Eve (dubitativa): ¿Varia?

Varia (tranquilizadora): Si, vengo a sacarte de aquí.

Sin decir más, Eve abraza a la amazona y empieza a llorar, ella le devuelve el abrazo sorprendida e incomoda y le susurra al oído durante un momento, luego la mira a los ojos.

Varia: Tenemos que marcharnos ¿puedes moverte?

Eve (recuperando la serenidad y mirando a su rescatadora con firmeza): Si, vayámonos de aquí.

Las dos mujeres salen de la celda, Varia ayuda a Eve a caminar mientras van por el pasillo por donde la guerrera ha venido, Eve mira con tristeza a los suplicantes presos y luego mira a Varia:

Eve: ¿No podemos hacer nada por ellos?

Varia (Con frialdad): No tenemos tiempo, cuando más tardemos, más riesgos hay de que nos descubran.

Eve (Suplicante): Por favor…

Varia (con un suspiro, arroja las llaves a uno de los presos): Libera a los demás.

Luego suben las escaleras y llegan al otro pasillo donde la amazona dejó inconsciente al primer guardia. En ese momento se encuentran cara a cara con Arnav y su guardia personal, que están obviamente sorprendidos de verlas:

Varia (furiosa): ¡Maldita sea!

Arnav (recobrado de la sorpresa): ¡¡¡COGERLAS!!!

Las chicas dan media vuelta e intentan huir por el otro lado del pasillo, pero se encuentran con tres guardias, Varia mira de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.

**-Fin de acto 1.-**


End file.
